The specific aims of this project are to determine whether angiotensin-II receptor antagonism improves endothelium-dependent dilation in the forearm of patients with heart failure symptoms and to determine whether the anti-oxidant, Vitamin C, reverses angiotensin-II related impairment of Endothelium dependent vasodilation.